jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Neuigkeiten/Archiv2007
Neuigkeiten 2007 __TOC__ Erscheinungstermin von LotF 9 steht fest Dienstag, 11. Dezember 2007: Der Erscheinungstermin des neunten Bandes der Legacy-of-the-Force-Romanreihe mit dem Titel Invincible steht fest. Der Band erscheint im Juni 2008 in Amerika. StarWars.com lies verlauten, dass sie nichts über den Inhalt des Buches verraten werden, sondern lediglich das Cover zeigen, welches man hinter dem Link im Quellenbereich finden kann. Quelle *StarWars.com ---- Neues Star Wars Sachbuch thumb|Cover des neuen Star Wars Sachbuches. Mittwoch, 7. November 2007: Im Herbst 2008 erscheint in Amerika das Sachbuch Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection in der sehr detaillierte Zeichnungen und schematische Darstellungen von R2-D2, C-3PO, Darth Vader und vielen mehr geben wird. Das Sachbuch beschäftigt sich vor allem mit den berühmtesten Technologien des Star Wars Universums. Quelle *StarWars.com ---- George Lucas arbeitet an Star Wars-Serie Donnerstag, 18. Oktober 2007: George Lucas hat mit der Arbeit an einer Realserie nach der legendären Star Wars-Filmreihe begonnen. Der Filmemacher will nicht viel über das Projekt verraten, erklärt aber, dass keine der berühmten Star Wars-Figuren vorkommen werden. Lucas: "Die 'Skywalkers' sind nicht dabei und es geht um Nebenfiguren. Das hat nichts mit Luke Skywalker oder Darth Vader oder einem von denen zu tun. Das ist völlig anders. Aber es ist eine gute Idee und es wird viel Spaß machen." Lucas hat auch eine Zeichentrickserie nach der Science Fiction-Reihe entwickelt, die The Clone Wars heißt. Quelle *''Yahoo Nachrichten'' ---- ''The Force Unleashed'' erscheint auf der Wii! Mittwoch, 19. September 2007: Das sehnlich erwartete Spiel The Force Unleashed, in dem die Geschichte rund um Darth Vaders geheimen Schüler enthüllt wird, erscheint am 16. September 2008 auch für die Wii. Seitens LucasArts wurde verlautbart, dass man die innovativen Controller optimal nutzen wolle, sodass man mit der WiiMote das Lichtschwert schwingen und dem Nunchuk die Macht einsetzen kann. Außerdem soll die Wii-Version einen exklusiven Duell-Modus enthalten, indem sich die Spieler erstmals „echte“ Lichtschwert-Duelle á la Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker liefern können. Auszug aus der Pressemitteilung von LucasArts: (Übersetzung: StarWars-Union.de) SAN FRANCISCO, Kalifornien. 18. September, 2007. LucasArts gab heute bekannt, dass Star Wars: The Force Unleashed auf dem Wii Heim-Videospielesystem von Nintendo im nächsten Frühling verfügbar sein wird. Den Eigentümern der Wii wird die einzigartige Chance geboten, ihre Jedi-Fantasien auszuüben, indem sie die Wii Remote als Lichtschwert führen, während sie den Nunchuck-Controller nutzen, um ihre Feinde mit ihren Machtkräften zu foltern. (...) Die Wii-Version befindet sich in Entwicklung in den Krome Studios und wird auch einen exklusiven Duellmodus beinhalten, in dem die Spieler von Angesicht zu Angesicht ihren Freunden gegenüber treten können, um zu bestimmen, wer der ultimative Jedi-Meister ist. „Die Wii ist eine großartige Plattform für The Force Unleashed, weil die bewegungsorientierten Controller der Konsole das Spiel wirklich zum Leben erwecken“, sagte Jim Ward, Präsident von LucasArts. „Wir haben hart daran gearbeitet, die Wii-Version einzigartig zu machen, damit Ihr wahrhaft die Macht entfesseln könnt.“ (...) Quellen *''Pressemitteilung auf TheForce.net'' *''Meldung bei StarWars-Union.de ---- ''Das Buch der Macht'' komplett als Download Donnerstag, 30. August 2007: Das Buch der Macht: Die Geheimlehren der Sternenkrieger in der Version für Erdlinge... ist ein Buch von Stefan Thiesen, das 1999 auf den Markt kam, jedoch nur einen Monat später bereits wieder zurückgerufen wurde, weil sich Lucasfilm Ltd. im Markenrecht verletzt sah. Acht Jahre später hat sich der Autor entschlossen, sein Werk, das sich mit der Philosophie der Jedi beschäftigt, als eBook zum kostenlosen Download bereitzustellen. *''Das Buch der Macht (PDF; 1,06 MB) Quelle *''MindQuest'' ---- Buch-Neugikeiten thumb|''Vereint durch die Macht'' Freitag, 27. Juli 2007: Constanze Rüttger hat auf ihrer Homepage Neuigkeiten zu den bald erscheinenden neuen Büchern bekanntgegeben. Im November kommt das große Finale der Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter Vereint durch die Macht von James Luceno auf Deutsch heraus. Im März 2008 folgt der erste Band der Dunklen-Nest-Trilogie Die Königsdrohne vom Autor Troy Denning. Im Mai 2008 kommen die Bücher Die verborgene Königin von Troy Denning, dem zweiten Band der Dunklen-Nest-Trilogie, und der Roman Treueschwur von Timothy Zahn, welches nach Eine neue Hoffnung spielt. Im Juni erscheint der Roman Die Macht des Todessterns, gefolgt vom dritten Band der Dunklen-Nest-Trilogie im September 2008, der unter dem Titel Der Schwarmkrieg erscheinen wird. In der Buchreihe zu den Republic Commandos verschiebt sich das Buch True Colors und wird voraussichtlich im Dezember 2007 oder Januar 2008 auf deutsch erscheinen. Ebenfalls wird Panini das Buch zum Multimedia Projekt The Force Unleashed im Frühjahr 2008 herausbringen, gemeinsam mit dem dazugehörigen Comic. Auch in den USA gibt es Neuigkeiten, so erscheint am 28. August 2007 der neueste Band der Legacy of the Force-Reihe, Inferno von Troy Denning, gefolgt von der englischen Ausgabe von Die Macht des Todessterns, die am 16. Oktober 2007 erscheinen wird. Der achte Band der Der-letzte-Jedi-Reihe wird den Titel Against the Empire haben und wird im Oktober veröffentlicht. Auch gibt es Neuigkeiten von zwei neuen Essential Guides: Am 20. November 2007 erscheint The Essential Guide to the Force, der sich mit der Macht beschäftigen wird, gefolgt vom Essential Atlas, der am 25. März 2008 bei Amazon.de bestellbar sein wird. Vorbestellen kann man sich die einzelnen Guide schon jetzt. Die englische Ausgabe von True Colors erscheint am 30. Oktober 2007, also damit schon vor den beiden Essential Guides. Ausserdem wird im September/Oktober des Jahres 2007 weltweit das Sachbuch The Star Wars Vault bzw. im deutschsprachigen Raum Die Star Wars Collection erscheinen. In diesem 128 Seiten starkem Sachbuch wird es unzählige Bilder und Ilustrationen, informative Texte, orginalgetreue Reproduktionen einzigartiger Dokumente (z.b. Ken Ralsons Notizen und Zeichnungen über das Stop-Motion Verfahren der Tauntauns), bisher unveröffentliches Archivmaterial (George Lucas originalem Storyentwurf zu Episode V), zwei Audio CDs mit über 2 Stunden Tonmaterial und eine verwendbare T-Shirt-Bügelfolie, mit der 1977 für Eine Neue Hoffnung geworben wurde, sowie vieles weiteres mehr. Quelle *''Constanze Rüttger.de *''Das offizielle Star Wars Magazin Nr. 46 '' ---- Darsteller zu Star Wars: Secrets of the Rebellion bekanntgegeben Freitag, 15. Juni 2007: Die Internet Movie Database hat eine Darstellerliste zum Fan-Film Star Wars: Secrets of the Rebellion, der 2008 anlaufen soll, veröffentlicht. Figuren, die unter anderem auftauchen, sind: *Kyle Katarn *Tyber Zann *Boba Fett *Raymus Antilles *Dash Rendar *Han Solo *Leia Organa Quellen *IMDB *X-Pressentertainment ---- Jedi-Con, 21. - 23. März 2008 in Düsseldorf Donnerstag, 14. Juni 2007: Die nächste Jedi-Con wird vom 21. - 23. März 2008 in Düsseldorf stattfinden. Voraussichtlich Anfang Juli wird die Website der Jedi-Con komplett online gehen. Hier schon mal vorab die Ankündigung: Jedi-Con Website ---- ''Erben des Imperiums'': Veröffentlichung am 21. November Mittwoch, 30. Mai 2007: Die Comicreihe Star Wars Essentials wird am 21. November 2007 mit der Neuauflage von Erben des Imperiums fortgesetzt. Statement von Panini: „Die Essentials-Reihe wird nach Abschluss der Dunklen Imperium Storyline am 21. November mit „Erben des Imperiums“ fortgesetzt. Wie es danach weitergeht, entscheiden wir, wenn wir erste Erkenntnisse darüber haben, wie die Reihe von den Lesern angenommen wird.” ---- ''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' ab sofort erhältlich Mittwoch, 30. Mai 2007: 150px|right Mit Sacrifice ist gestern der fünfte Teil der dramatischen Legacy-of-the-Force-Romanreihe veröffentlicht worden. Das Buch erscheint unter dem Del Rey-Verlag und wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben. Der Roman spielt inhaltlich im Jahr 40 NSY und knüpft direkt an seinen Vorgänger, Exile, an. Der Konflikt zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem Corellia-System spaltet nicht nur die Galaxis in zwei Lager, sondern ist auch der Auslöser von Meinungsverschiedenheiten unter den Protagonisten. Während die Skywalkers der Galaktischen Allianz treu ergeben sind, schlägt sich Han Solo auf die Seiten der Corellianer während seine Frau, Leia Organa, hin- und hergerissen ist. In den Wirren des Krieges kämpft jedoch Jacen Solo einen persönlichen Konflikt mit seiner ganz eigenen Interpretation der Jedi-Prophezeiung und den Einflüsterungen der Sith-Lady Lumiya. Seine Taten und Entscheidungen werden die Bande der beiden Familien noch weiter auseinandertriften lassen. Zwar wurde die Handlung des Buches bis kurz vor Veröffentlichung streng geheim gehalten, doch wurden bereits im Vorfeld große Wendepunkte und dramatische Ereignisse angekündigt. Fest steht, dass in Sacrifice der Darth-Name erwähnt wird, der auf der offiziellen Seite, StarWars.com, zur Abstimmung stand. Der nächste Band, der von Troy Denning geschrieben wird, erscheint am 28. August 2007 und trägt den Titel Inferno. Auf der Celebration IV wurde am 26. Mai 2007 bekannt gegeben, dass der neunte und letzte Band der Reihe den Titel Invincible (dt. «unbesiegbar») tragen wird. Eine deutsche Übersetzung von Sacrifice ist noch nicht bestätigt. Allerdings hat Blanvalet bereits eine Lokalisierung der Legacy-of-the-Force-Reihe angekündigt. Der erste Roman, mit dem amerikanischen Titel Betrayal, ist für das Frühjahr 2009 geplant. ---- Trailer von The Clone Wars online Dienstag, 29. Mai 2007: 150px|right Am 27. Mai 2007 präsentierte Lucasfilm auf der Celebration IV den ersten Trailer der neuen TV-Animationsserie The Clone Wars, die 2008 im amerikanischen Fernsehen anlaufen soll. Somit gerieten erstmals bewegte Bilder an die Öffentlichkeit, die einen ersten Eindruck der Qualität der Animationen erlauben. Der rund zwei Minuten lange Trailer offenbart viel Aktion sowie einige bekannte Gesichter wie beispielsweise Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Naberrie, Yoda, Dooku und Asajj Ventress. Inzwischen wird der Trailer auch auf der neu gestalteten offiziellen Seite, StarWars.com, frei zugänglich präsentiert. Über ein genaues Datum der Ausstrahlung sowie einen in Frage kommenden Sendeplatz kann Lucasfilm bisher noch keine Angaben machen. Allerdings steht fest, dass eine Folge The Clone Wars eine Laufzeit von rund 22 Minuten haben wird. George Lucas ist an der Entwicklung der Handlung maßgeblich beteiligt. Quellen *Trailer ansehen auf StarWars.com *Trailer-Analyse auf StarWars-Union ---- ''Dunkles Imperium'' erscheint neu Samstag, 19. Mai 2007: Die zweiteilige Comicserie Dunkles Imperium erscheint im Panini-Verlag zum dreißigjährigen Geburtstag von Star Wars neu, der erste Band erschien bereits im März, der zweite folgt im Juli. Zum Inhalt: Die Comicserie spielt direkt nach der Thrawn-Trilogie und handelt vom Wiederauferstehen des Imperators. Quellen *Das Dunkle Imperium I auf Amazon.de *Das Dunkle Imperium II auf Amazon.de ---- ''Die Verschollenen'' erschienen Mittwoch, 16. Mai 2007: 150px|right Der Paperback-Roman Die Verschollenen aus der Feder von Star-Wars-Veteran Timothy Zahn ist am 11. Mai 2007 erschienen, überpünktlich, schließlich war der Roman für Juni 2007 angekündigt. Zum Inhalt: Der Roman ist zeitlich nach der Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie angesiedelt und handelt von Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade, die von den Chiss eingeladen werden, um die Outbund Flight zu suchen, einem Schiff mit dem man in andere Galaxien reisen wollte. Quellen *Meldung auf Star Wars Union ---- George Lucas plant zwei neue Star-Wars-Filme Samstag, 12. Mai 2007: Am 10.05.2007 erklärte George Lucas gegenüber Fox News das zwei neue Star Wars-Filme produziert werden, jedoch wird es sich nicht um zwei Kinofilme, sondern Fernsehproduktionen handeln. Thematisch werden keine Charaktere der Skywalker-Familie auftreten, sondern aus einem anderen Bereich der Star Wars-Galaxie. Quellen *Meldung bei PC Games Hardware ---- News-Update Samstag, 14. Februar 2007: 150px|right Über das Osterwochenende hat sich insbesondere in der Star-Wars-Literatur so einiges getan. Jüngst veröffentlichte Blanvalet den siebzehnten Teil der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe mit dem Titel Wider alle Hoffnung, der eigentlich für Mai 2007 angekündigt war. In dem 480 Seiten starken Roman werden die Ereignisse des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges weitererzählt. Nach langem Suchen finden Luke Skywalker und sein Team den größten Hoffnungsträger des Krieges, den Planet Zonama Sekot. Von ihm erhoffen sich die Jedi Unterstützung, um die Galaxis von den Invasoren zu befreien. Nach Wider alle Hoffnung erscheint im August 2007 Die letzte Prophezeiung. Das große Finale kann dagegen erst im November 2007 mit dem Abschlussroman Vereint durch die Macht auf deutsch verschlungen werden. Darüberhinaus hat VGS zwei neue Sachbücher veröffentlicht. Mit Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie und Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen werden alle Einzelausgaben der beiden Reihen in jeweils einem Band zusammengefast. Zusätzlich enthalten die Bücher neues, bisher unveröffentlichtes Material, wie zum Beispiel das Innenleben eines Sarlaccs in der illustrierten Enzyklopädie oder einen technischen Aufriss eines B-Flügel Sternjägers in den Risszeichnungen. Neben den ganzen Veröffentlichungen wurden auch einige Werke verschoben. Der für August 2007 angekündigte Roman True Colors, dem dritten Teil der Republic-Commando-Reihe von Karen Traviss, soll nun im Oktober 2007 erscheinen. Der Veröffentlichungstermin des Romans Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor wird für das amerikanische Original auf Oktober 2008 verlegt. Ebenso erging es dem Videospiel The Force Unleashed mitsamt Begleitmaterial, welches nun für das Frühjahr 2008 angekündigt wurde. ---- ''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' erschienen Mittwoch, 21. Februar 2007: Der vierte Band der Legacy of the Force-Romanreihe ist ab sofort erhältlich. Der bei Del Rey erschienene Band trägt den Namen "Exile" und wurde von Aaron Allston verfaßt, der bereits den ersten Band der Reihe geschrieben hat. Das Buch ist momentan nur auf englisch erhältlich; ob und wann es in deutsch erscheint, ist nicht bekannt. ---- ''Der verschollene Planet'' bereits erhältlich Freitag, 16. Februar 2007: Der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg geht nunmehr in die sechzehnte Runde, denn Blanvalet hat bereits diesen Monat den neuen Teil der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Romanreihe mit dem Titel Der verschollene Planet veröffentlicht. Während Luke Skywalker zusammen mit einem Suchtrupp in den Unbekannten Regionen nach der Lösung des Konflikts sucht, begeben sich Han Solo und seine Frau Leia Organa auf eine Mission zum Planeten Bakura. Dort angekommen geraten sie schnell in einen Strudel zahlreicher Verschwörungen und Täuschungen. Ein altbekannter Feind der Bakuraner droht auf den Planeten herabzustürzen. Der nächste Teil Wider alle Hoffnung folgt im Mai 2007. Die verbleibenden letzten zwei Teile werden schließlich im 3-Monats-Rhythmus veröffentlicht, sodass die Serie bis November 2007 mit Vereint durch die Macht komplett sein wird. ---- ''Rebublic Commando – True Colors'' angekündigt Mittwoch, 10. Februar 2007: 150px|right Die offizielle Seite hat den neuesten Teil der von Karen Traviss verfassten Republic Commando-Romanreihe vorgestellt. Nach den bereits erschienenen Teilen Feindkontakt und Triple Zero folgt im August diesen Jahres True Colors. Die Spezialmissionen des berüchtigten Omega Squads gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme gehen weiter. Eine neue Bedrohung erhebt sich, die den Verlauf der Klonkriege maßgeblich zu Ungunsten der Galaktischen Republik beeinflussen kann. Außerdem offenbart uns StarWars.com das Cover zum neuen Roman, welches von Künstler Greg Knight entworfen wurde. Das Taschenbuch wird zunächst im englischen Original von Del Rey veröffentlicht. Ein Termin der deutschen Übersetzung ist noch nicht bekannt. Quellen *Meldung auf StarWars.com ---- Nächste Phase des ''Darth Who-Contest eingeleitet Mittwoch, 24. Januar 2007: Wie StarWars.com berichtet, geht der Darth Who-Contest zur Findung eines Sith-Namens für den nächsten Lord der Sith (Spoiler: Jacen Solo) in die nächste Phase. Aus den vielen tausend Einsendungen der Fans sind inzwischen fünf Namen ausgewählt worden, aus denen ein Sieger gekürt werden muss. Zur Auswahl stehen: *'Darth Acheron' → Ein Höllenfluss aus der griech. Mythologie, der alle Gegner der Gerechtigkeit reinigt und zur Wiedergeburt führt (siehe Wikipedia) *'Darth Caedus' → Soll "Kampf der Dunkelheit" bedeuten *'Darth Judicar' → Im Sinne von "Der letzte Richter" *'Darth Paxis' → Nach dem lateinischen Wort pax, "Der Friedensbringer" *'Darth Taral' → In der Sprache der alten Sith bedeutet dies "Der Beschützer" Abstimmen können alle angemeldeten Benutzer auf StarWars.com (Link unten) bis zum 27. Februar 2007. Dabei sollte man bedenken, dass der zukünftige Lord sich den Namen selbst aussucht und sich dabei bestimmte Gedanken gemacht hat. Dies sollte sich in der Wahl widerspiegeln und wird auch in der Legacy of the Force-Reihe verarbeitet werden. Quellen *Infos und Abstimmung auf StarWars.com *Newsmeldung auf StarWars-Union.de ---- Buchvorstellung von Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice Donnerstag, 11. Januar 2007: 150px|right StarWars.com hat heute den fünften Roman der Legacy of the Force-Romanreihe vorgestellt. Die Legacy-Ära, oder auch Vermächtnis-Ära genannt, läutet eine ganz neue Epoche innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums ein. Die insgesamt neun Teile der Romanreihe spielen vierzig Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin. An der Reihe sind insgesamt drei Autoren beteiligt: Aaron Allston, Karen Traviss und Troy Denning. Speziell ''Sacrifice stammt aus der Feder von Karen Traviss. Nun hat die offizielle Seite auch das von Jason Felix und David Stevenson entworfene Cover zum Roman veröffentlicht. Wie bereits von den ersten drei Büchern bekannt, zeigt das Bild einen der Hauptcharaktere des Romans. Diesmal ist es Mara Jade Skywalker. Das Buch wird vorrausichtlich im Mai 2007 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht werden. Bevor Sacrifice jedoch in den Handel kommt, erscheint zuvor im März von Aaron Allston der vierte Teil mit dem Titel Exile. Ein weiteres Buch von Karen Traviss wird dieses Jahr veröffentlicht. Anfang August 2007 erscheint nämlich der dritte Teil der Republic-Commando-Romanreihe mit dem Titel True Colors. Ein vierter Teil, dessen Titel noch nicht bekannt ist, erscheint im August 2008. Ob Sacrifice und True Colors auch in deutscher Sprache erscheinen werden, steht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht fest. Quellen *First Look: Sacrifice auf StarWars.com